1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for handling failure of a command to add a record to a log.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a log structured storage system, updates to data are not written in place, but written to a new logical and physical address. Data may be stored in a key-value store, where data is stored in unstructured records consisting of a key plus the values associated with that record. An index having the keys and log addresses for records in the log may be used to look up the log address in the log for the record. Each index entry has the indexed key that is unique in a namespace or set of data and an address of the data in a log.
In the log structured storage, updates are written to an end of the log, and previous versions of the record in the log remain. When an entry at a log address in the log no longer has a corresponding index entry identifying the log address, then the entry in the log is deemed unused and can be garbage collected.